Make A Life
by theoutlier
Summary: Lauren hides a big secret from her Queen. What will she do after she finds out about it?


**Disclaimer** : Lost Girl is belong to Prodigy Pictures and Showcase Canada. I own nothing, this fanfiction is for entertainment purpose only.

**Author's Note** : English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Ps. To all Doccubus army, keep voting! I hope this fanfic would amuse and keep y'all on fire in your break time.

* * *

**Title** : Make A Life

**Summary** : Lauren hides a big secret from her Queen. What will she do after she finds out about it?

* * *

"Here's your tea. Be careful, it's still hot." the servant handed Lauren a cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you, Marla."

"How are you feeling?" Marla asked and sat beside Lauren.

"I am fine, just a little bit fatigue. There are many things I have to do in the lab today."

Lauren sipped her tea carefully.

"Maybe you should take a rest. It's not good for your condition."

"I am fine, Marla.." Lauren smiled.

"I heard The Queen is back today.. Will you tell her about it?" Marla asked, touching Lauren's belly.

"I'm still trying to figure it out.." Lauren sighed.

Marla just smiled warmly at the blonde.

"I am afraid, Marla.. You know how ruthless The Queen is. I'm afraid she will get rid off it. This is my baby and I don't wanna lose my own flesh and blood.." Lauren took a deep sigh. "Maybe it is better if The Queen doesn't know about it."

Marla covered Lauren's hand with her palm and smiled genuinely.

"You know, sooner or later your pregnancy will grow bigger, you can't hide it anymore from The Queen and she'll find out about it. I just wish the best for you.."

"Thank you." Lauren smiled and took another sip of her tea.

Meanwhile without their knowledge, Queen Ysabeau heard the conversation from distant. Her heart filled with rage toward her human lover. Ysabeau returned to her chamber while the conversation she had heard earlier still echoing in her mind.

"I leaved only for two months, and she slept with somebody else? Bloody whore! How dare she did that to me?"

Ysabeau threw a vase to the wall until it shattered into pieces.

"And the worst part, she is pregnant with that bastard's child, and she wants to keep that little unborn bitch!" she snorted.

"Lauren sweetheart, we'll see what I can do to you and the little bundle of joy inside your belly."

* * *

Lauren looked at her reflection on mirror, brushing her delicate long golden hair gently. This day was really exhausting for her, and she was ready to climb to her bed.

"Hello, beautiful.. Do you miss me?" Ysabeau purred from behind the blonde's ear.

Lauren was shocked by the reflection of the gorgeous creature on the mirror. She dropped her comb on the table. Queen Ysabeau was so stunning tonight. She wore dark purple robe which was contrast to Lauren's peach nightgown. They looked like a beautiful couple from two different universes.

"My Queen.." Lauren fell down on her knees and bowed her head to the floor.

"Shh.. You don't have to." The Queen pulled the human to standing position.

Lauren kept her gaze to the floor. Ysabeau smirked delightfully, then put her finger under the blonde's chin, lifting it until she stared into her eyes.

"You know, I think you look younger, prettier, and..sexier than before I went to Edenderry." Ysabeau traced Lauren's body with her eyes. "What happened to you, huh?"

"No-nothing. Th-thanks for your compliment, My Queen, but I have no idea what happened to me." Lauren smiled nervously and felt shy at the same time.

"Nothing, huh?" Ysabeau asked once again.

Lauren nodded faintly.

"Then.." Ysabeau trailed her hand from the human's flawless cheek, to her long neck, to the valley between her breasts, and to her abdomen that was not as flat as before. She nestled her palm on that little bump before continued, "why it feels like a little bit different?"

Lauren averted her gaze from the brunette.

"You think I'm blind, huh? Your aura is brighter and more fascinating than two months ago." she whispered in sultry voice to the blonde's ear.

Lauren took a step backward but trapped by the table behind her back. Her heart beat faster than before.

"Wanna make any confession before I push too far?" she asked sharply, hand grabbing the belly tighter and pinning the blonde with her body.

"I- I am pregnant." Lauren confessed in a very low volume that other person could barely hear.

"You what?" the succubus moved her head slightly forward with evil smirk across her face.

"I'm pregnant." Lauren repeated louder, her gaze directed onto the floor beneath.

Ysabeau chuckled and withdrew herself from the human.

"Please.. Please, don't hurt me." She plead to her Queen desperately.

The Queen's laugh echoed through the entire room.

"My dear, Lauren. You're so funny, no doubt you always been my favorite. That's why while I suck chi from others, I breathe it into you, so you can stay young and have a very long life like me. Then why should I hurt you?"

Lauren blinked her eyes several times.

"I don't want to hurt you..much. I don't have any problem with you, darling. The problem is..." Ysabeau brushed her hand lightly to the human's belly.

"Don't hurt my baby, please.." Lauren said, fearful tears falling from her big brown eyes. She wrapped her own arms around her waist protectively.

Ysabeau grabbed Lauren's shoulder and slammed her back to the wall. Her gaze thrust straight into the other woman's eyes. She pinned the blonde's wrists above her head with one hand.

"After all I have done to you, this is your way to thank me!? I left you only for two months, and you whored yourself with somebody else. How could you do this to me? Tell me, who is the father of that little bitch?" Ysabeau shouted to her madly, eyes glowing in electric blue light due to anger and possessiveness she felt.

Lauren stayed silent while her tears kept falling down her face.

"Shh.. shh.. My poor baby, don't be afraid okay?" Ysabeau swept the tears and cradled Lauren's face with the other hand.

"Don't hurt my baby, please. You can't.."

"Why can't I, sweety?" Ysabeau asked in cold but sweet sound.

"Because..it's yours." Lauren whispered sharply.

"What?" Ysabeau released her grip on the blonde and blinked rapidly a few times. "H-how is that possible?"

"Yes." Lauren replied.

"Wait. It's not another lie, right? Don't try to manipulate me again, Lauren!"

"I swear, I'm telling you the truth." Lauren replied.

"Enlighten me."

Lauren walked across the room to her bed, then sat on the edge.

"A month after you went to Edenderry, I found out about my pregnancy. I had nausea and intense headache everyday, and I missed my period. At first, I thought it's because of hard working in the lab. But then I ran some tests, and the result said I was pregnant. I still couldn't believe it at first and I cried every night thinking of it. I never had sex with anybody else but you in the last few years because I was belonging to you."

"But, how is that possible? I mean, you know I don't produce sperm, do I?"

"No, you don't. But you're a succubus, my Queen. A succubus is a very sexual creature." Lauren said with blush on her cheeks which Ysabeau found it very cute.

"Remember that twice in a week you always breathe your chi into me? You do that in order to make me stay young. Actually I had a test to prove the effectiveness of that routine. My metabolism became a little bit slower but not significant enough, or same effect like when a human do yoga regularly." Lauren said without breaking eye-contact with The Queen.

"Go on.." Ysabeau said, eyebrows frowning in confusion.

"About three months ago, I was in my ovulation phase, or in other words, I was in my most fertile time. And that one night, we had sex marathon all night long.."

"I remember that night. You looked so damn gorgeous and tempting that I couldn't resist myself to take you on again and again." Ysabeau blurted.

Lauren nodded shyly.

"The chi you regularly breathe into me doesn't make me Fae, but it causes my DNA receptive to yours. That night, in the middle of marathon session, you suddenly pushed your chi into me so hard.."

"Yeah, I did that to give you extra energy for the next rounds."

"Chi is a life energy. The chi you pushed into me activating my sexual cells and creating certain connection between us that time. But, it didn't mean you impregnating me from my mouth. After the chi-transferring happened, you reached your orgasm while our genitals made a very tight contact. My hypothesis, there was a kind of sexual cell, which was like a sperm but it wasn't a sperm, um..maybe a kind of ovum or egg-cell, and this cell was delivered by the vaginal fluid from your orgasm through my vagina and uterus. The connection that was created by chi-transferring provided your cell to combine with the mature ovum inside my fallopian tube."

"Fallopian tube?"

"Well, that is a part of female internal sexual anatomy."

Ysabeau hid her arousal hearing the doctor's sciency speak. She approached the blonde, arms folding across her chest.

"I heard your conversation with Marla this afternoon. If that's really mine, then why you tried to hide it from me?"

Lauren sighed. She entwined her fingers together on her lap.

"Because, I don't think you want to keep the baby.."

"Why not?"

"Pardon me, my Queen. I was scared because I'm only a human slave, and this baby will be half human and half Fae. You are a great Queen and I think you don't want any Fae/human descent to ruin your noble bloodline, moreover I don't think you want to have children. So, I'm afraid that you will kill my baby.."

"Lauren, I may be mean and cold, but I do what I have to do for justice."

The Queen walked back and forth across the room before continued her sentence.

"This is insane! So I will become a mother, or maybe, a father? I never think about having a baby before."

"I apologize if this is disappointing for you. But I beg you, my Queen, please let me keep this baby. I-"

Suddenly The Queen knelt beside the human, which was surprising for her.

"Ssh.. Lauren, you don't have to apologize. I know this is insane, but this is also incredible. I mean, I don't like the idea of being pregnant because I've just reign as Queen for ten years and there are so many things I have to handle. But this baby, I will have a child, and you..you carry the Princess, or Prince?"

"It's a girl.. Well, the baby's gender is already developed now, but we need a few more weeks to check it through ultrasound. However, I have a feeling that this is a girl. We are both female, so it's most likely to be a girl because of our X chromosomes."

"A Princess.." Ysabeau said, grinning widely.

"So, you want to keep it?" Lauren asked tentatively. She still amazed by the sudden change in The Queen's behavior toward her.

"Of course I do. I don't care if you're a human. For me you are special, Lauren, even for a human, and I know this baby will be special too. But for the last time, you swear this is really my baby?"

"Yes, I swear to you this baby is yours. I know we can only run the DNA test after the labor, but we live in the Fae world, so we can ask an Aveta to convince you."

"An Aveta?"

"Aveta is a midwifery and childbirth Fae. They can sense whether someone is pregnant and who sired the baby."

"Where can we find this Aveta?"

"Marla, the Fae servant is an Aveta. Actually she was the first who sensed my pregnancy. I was so upset and confused when I found out about my pregnancy, but Marla comforted me. And she said that the baby is yours."

The brunette took Lauren's hands in hers and squeezed them together.

"So?"

"So..we'll keep this baby. This is amazing, I can't wait to meet her.."

Ysabeau smiled to her beloved human. She grabbed her by the neck and gave a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, my Queen."

"Shh.. Don't call me Queen, call me Ysabeau, or Bo." Ysabeau said softly, hands cupping the human's cheeks.

"Bo?" Lauren chuckled.

"That's my nickname actually." Ysabeau answered, blushing.

Lauren smiled sheepishly to the beautiful brunette, she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Ysabeau had hurt her several times, but after all they've done these past few years, some feelings had grown in Lauren's heart. She had been in denial, but this pregnancy made her realized that she wanted to keep it because she already fell for The Queen.

"Enough talk, Doc. Less speaking, more sleeping."

Strong arms picked up the blonde's body, one was under her legs and another arm was under her back. Lauren lingered her arms around the succubus' neck. Ysabeau put her in the middle of the bed, then pulled off her nightgown. She untied her own robe and tossed it aside. They locked their lips together in a long tender kiss.

"Is it okay if we do this?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah.."

"This won't hurt the baby?"

"No. Sometimes, I- uh.. a pregnant woman needs sex to release the stiff on her back. It won't harm the baby as long as there's no deep pressure to the lower abdomen." the doctor explained.

Ysabeau smiled, her gaze softening toward the blonde.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

Lauren nodded innocently.

"I promise I'll be gentle tonight."

And she kept her promise all night.

The succubus kissed her lover along her jaw and her long neck slowly. The kisses traveled down to the curve in between the blonde's ample breasts, which were slightly bigger and more sensitive now. She brushed her fingertips to each nipples tenderly. Her lips continued their journey to the south. Ysabeau used to adore Lauren's slim waist and abdomen, but now she thought the little bump making the human look sexier. She spent longer time giving attention to the belly. Her hand caressed it gently and transferred energy through the skin, making contact with the baby inside. Her lips couldn't stop kissing it, trying to show her love for her unborn child.

The room surrounded by soft moans and sighs. Sweet scent of pheromones filled the air, tying them into one another. Single tear dropped from Lauren's right eye due to the sensation and warmth inside her soul. They literally made love for the first time tonight. Touches, voices, and moves complied in a perfect rhythm, bringing them into climax together.

Exhaustion and bliss drifted Lauren off to sleep. She was about closing her eyes, but an arm sneaked around her waist, surprising her a little bit. The Queen never cuddle when they slept together, and sometimes she left her alone after their intimate session. Lauren didn't say anything but her face expressed confusion and question to the other woman.

"Let me hold you like this, okay?" Ysabeau requested, resting her palm on the blonde's belly. Then she gave her human lover a goodnight kiss on the temple.

Lauren gave a faint smile, then closed her eyes. She still wondered if it was only a dream or reality, but she was too tired to process it now. The only thing she knew for sure, this tiny life inside made her feel alive.

* * *

_- The End -_


End file.
